<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actually, he was by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861117">Actually, he was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was he married?"</p><p>"No. There was a cellist in Portland I think"</p><p>"Actually, he was. And I'm no cellist."</p><p>*******<br/>Sometimes, even the Master of Death has to bow to death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/ fem Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actually, he was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Was he married?"</p>
<p>"No." Tony paused, remembering his promise to Phil about a plane to Portland. "There was a cellist in Portland I think."</p>
<p>A voice interrupted them, low and full of grief. "Actually he was. And I'm no cellist."</p>
<p>They whirled to see a beautiful woman standing at the entrance. She had hair of a red to rival Natasha's but longer and silky straight, and poisonous green eyes, dull with grief. She was short and almost unhealthily slender, wearing a dark blue dress with a weird triangle-circle-line thingy embroidered in silver above the heart which was covered with an odd cloak, made of some sort of silvery material that flowed all the way to the floor. She had a ring on her fourth finger, a pretty silvery thing with a black stone set in it, and held a long stick in her hand, like a kid's toy wand but for adults in real wood. The most noticeable thing about her was the scar that streaked across her face, in the same pattern as a fork of lightening. It was a delicate silver web,  spread across the right side of her face from her temple and disappeared in the high collar of her dress. It might have been beautiful in a painting, so many silvery lines in such an intricate pattern, but all he could think was what the hell could do that to someone. All in all, she seemed unusual, dangerous even, but the expression in her eyes was the same as every single person who had ever lost someone close to them, pure and utter grief. </p>
<p>"How did Phil die?" Her voice was commanding,  that of a leader's, and Tony found himself replying almost before he thought about it. </p>
<p>"Loki stabbed him through the heart with a Chitauri sceptre." Then his brain caught up. "Hey,  where did you spring from? And how did you know that he was dead but not how? Anyone would have told you how so how do you not know? And who are you anyway?" </p>
<p>The woman's face crumpled with grief for a second before smoothing itself into an expressionless mask. "I can sense death Mr. Stark, not how it happens. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do." She turned on her heel and vanished down the corridor. Tony exchanged glances with Steve and ran after her. She went to the medical bay, brandishing the wand in her hand. The doors burst open, snapping shut behind her. She fell to her knees beside Coulson, pulling the sheet down to her face. She held her hands above him, and they started to glow. Then, she slumped, grief writing itself over her face. She repeated the action again and  again, each time becoming paler, as though it was taking life from her, before she turned her face to the corner, to something only she could see, her face desperate and almost feral. "Death! Bring him back. It wasn't his time! Please don't let him be dead! I can't loose him too. Please, you promised you wouldn't take him before his time."  </p>
<p>Just then, Fury and Hill entered. "Damn it. Hill, get in there before she exhausts her core or drains it. We can't lose her too." Hill, her face betraying her grief, nodded and went in. They couldn't hear what she said, but the woman shook her head, repeating "no, no, no," again and again. Hill replied, and the woman suddenly collapsed, sobbing against her.</p>
<p>Tony stared, and then did a double take at seeing Fury. A tear streaked it's way down his face and he seemed on the verge of breaking down as well.  "Fury, who's the light show? What's her deal?" Fury seemed to shake himself be for turning to face him.</p>
<p>"That Mr. Stark, was Agent Alessandra Coulson neè Potter, or Lady Peverell. And she was Coulson's wife."</p>
<p>Then he stalked away. </p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Tony didn't see her until Coulson''s funeral. It was the day before Thor would take Loki back to Asgard. </p>
<p>Rather appropriately he thought, it was raining.  The kind of grey drizzle that soaks you through in five minutes and makes the world seem dingy and dull. She was standing nead the headstone, in a long black dress  that swept the floor, almost Edwardian in style, with the odd silver triangle thingy embroidered over her heart again. She had the same odd cloak, ring and wand as before,  leaving him to wonder if it was some family tradition to do with death.</p>
<p>What struck him most though was the little boy and girl holding her hands.  The boy had Alessandra's eyes and hair, his features utterly Phil, the girl being the opposite. They were so young, maybe 5 for the boy and 8 for the girl, yet here they were with their mother burying their father because a mad alien had stabbed him in the back. Because he did the right thing, and he died doing it. How would these children understand that their father wouldn't come back? That they would never see him again? He realised now the price they had paid to win and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He was no soldier. </p>
<p>There were so many people there. The Avengers, Thor, Steve, Bruce and himself, there to pay their respects and thank him for what he did. Clint had his arm around Natasha and a woman he hadn't seen before, all three of them crying, as well as two kids who looked like Clint and the woman. Fury and Hill were there, tears running down normally expressionless faces. Many other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were there, probably from every country and division, each one of whom had known him personallly.</p>
<p>Then there was a whole load of people Tony had never seen before. A load of people in odd clothes, like dresses but Medieval. Some of these stood out, like a couple with odd creatures hanging around them like a humanoid stick insect and a load of kleptomaniac moles. A stern woman with greying hair in a black dress and witches hat standing with a bald fat old man in a black waistcoat and cravat, a plump old woman with flyaway hair and a patch on her hat and a tiny old man with a squeaky voice. A dreamy looking blond girl wearing odd radish like earrings and a cork necklace with a handsome man, he heard her calling him 'Blaise'. A woman with soft brown hair and eyes holding the hand of a boy whose hair appeared to be changing colours, black, grey, dark blue, light grey, black, dark grey. A couple standing close to them, the woman with odd black and blond streaked hair, the man with a snake headed cane. A man the same age as Alessandra with slicked back blond hair and flinty grey eyes, with a pretty brown haired woman and a boy who looked just like him. </p>
<p>A large family of red heads - an older couple, the man tall and wiry with greying red hair, the woman short and plump with red hair streaked with white. A man covered in scars and with a ponytail standing next to a beautiful blond woman with three blond or red headed children. A stocky man covered in burn scars. A tall thin man with horn rimmed glasses standing next to a blonde woman with two red headed children. A man who seemed as though he was half somewhere else with a dark-skinned woman and a little red headed boy. A woman with bushy brown hair and a tall red headed man with two children, and finally a woman with bright red hair and tear filled brown eyes with a tall black haired and green eyed man who had an odd scar like a fork of lightening webbing across his face, exactly the same as Coulson's widow, and three children. They stood next to her, not touching her, but silently offering support.</p>
<p>He realised then, just how big this was. All of these people, had been connected to Phil in some way, had been close to him, and mourned him. Phil had died, and all of these people would have a hole in their lives forever, because Phil was gone. His wife would wake to an empty bed each morning, his children would never jump at him talking nineteen to the dozen about kid rubbish when he came home in the evenings. Nat and Clint would come back to base and there would be no quietly cheerful Agent ready to welcome them back. Hill and Fury would lose their right hand man. He would never have the agent pop up at the most inopportune of times to hand him things. It made him sick to realise just what this war had done to so many people, and this was just one funeral. Hundreds of funerals had been happening, each one affecting dozens of people.  He really hoped that Loki got exactly what he deserved on Asgard.</p>
<p>When the service ended, Tony lingered behind. His parents were buried a few plots away, and he had a bouquet to lay on his mother's grave. After he stood up, he turned around and saw the odd Medieval looking people gathering around the new headstone,  listening to the black haired and green eyed man. He walked closer, wanting to hear what this man had to say about Agent. </p>
<p>"... the time we were very small, Alessandra was always there for me, and me for her. We've always been able to relate to each other,  when we were being beaten up by Dudley, dealing with our newfound fame, when we fell in love, when we were killed by Volde- oh for the love of Merlin's saggy left, sorry Gin, it's just a name." For a shudder had gone through the assembled group. "You-Know-Who then. We went through so much together. And now, I have no way to know what you are going through Ales. You lost the love of your life, the man who made you whole and fixed you after what we had to go through with the war. All I can do is say I love you twinny,  and my niece and nephew. Vivian, Jason...Ales and I lost our parents when we were a year old. Trust me when I say, I know what you are going through. I'm just going to ask you two things. Take care of each other, and don't resent your dad. Ales and I spent many hours of our life feeling bitter against our parents for not leaving England when our Mum fell pregnant. Now, we know why they didn't.  You can't just leave your home, your friends, your family in danger, not when you know that the evil will only grow and spread, and it will reach you, no matter how far you run. Fleeing would only delay your own fate. Your father made the right choice, the choice to stand and defend what he loved. And I know that the last thought he had was of you. We are not him, but we all love you. We miss Phil too." By the time he had finished, Alessandra was in tears, clinging to the woman with black and blond hair who hugged her close, whispering something to her. </p>
<p>Tony left, feeling slightly ashamed for eavesdropping. But who the hell was Voldermort? And why were these odd people so afraid of him? </p>
<p>Then he realised why Alessandra had seemed so resigned and prematurely aged, why all of those odd Medievalish people did. Alessandra Coulson's twin had mentioned a war. Somehow, there had been a war in Britain, maybe a decade ago and these people had been in the thick of it, just as the Avengers had been in the thick of this battle. They had seen death and destruction,  maybe for years on end. Suddenly losing a distant friend named Agent in a single battle didn't seem so bad. If these ordinary people could get through a war that lasted for years, losing friends and family constantly, then Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionare and philanthropist, could damn well get through a single battle.</p>
<p>He wondered briefly if any of them other than Alessandra Coulson had powers and could be persuaded to join the Avengers. Then he climbed into his car and cast off his thoughtful mood. Pepper and he had a special pizza night planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>